


Conspiracy

by Arrival_Of_Dawn



Series: Debauched [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Desk Sex, Eating out, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Wall Sex, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrival_Of_Dawn/pseuds/Arrival_Of_Dawn
Summary: Frank had some real nerve pulling a stunt like that.  Fed up, you make a plan to get back at him.--“You want the entity to skewer you again?”“No…But I’m right there,” you whined. And you were. Throbbing mercilessly and uncomfortably.“Guess you’ll just have to thank me next time you see me.”Direct sequel to, 'Degenerates'
Relationships: F.J.S.J. | The Legion/Reader, F.J.S.J. | The Legion/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Series: Debauched [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867342
Comments: 34
Kudos: 190





	1. Labels

Frank had some fucking nerve.

One hand wrapped firmly around your neck, thumb applying just enough pressure to your carotid artery to make your heart jump and your head fog, while the other hand skirted across your stomach. Calloused fingers expertly undid the button of your shorts. Then knuckles dragged back up your naval causing a pleasant shiver to follow the motion.

He leaned in, mask already lifted above his face, and ghosted his lips by your chin. You squirmed as he stopped by your ear.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll let you leave,” he whispered.

Some real fucking nerve.

You ought to tell him to fuck off, but you were beyond reasoning with yourself at this point. Placing your palms flat against the wall in front, you hissed, “make it quick.”

Frank pulled back enough to glide your shorts down your hips. He pressed into your back, squeezing your neck once for good measure, and paused as you exhaled a soft groan.

“Go fucking figure,” he snorted. “I’m gonna have to tell that nurse to keep her hands off you or else you’ll get off.”

“Shut up,” you rasped.

“You’re not in a position to tell me what to do.”

Following his statement, he slid his knife across your thighs spilling your blood. Then his fingers squeezed them in a bruising grip to which an involuntary noise hissed past your clenched teeth. He alternated between stinging slices and gentle strokes in just the right places to make your stomach somersault. Gingerly he ran the hilt of his knife up your leg until he paused to press it against your clit, grinding it in.

He pulled his knife away. All while keeping that strong grip against your throat, he hitched one leg up and pressed himself inside you. He groaned, loudly, and held himself in place as if to savor the moment. Then he began to move. There was nothing sweet about it either as the endgame collapse began.

You nearly forgot Quentin was still alive.

When had the trial gone wrong? When Dwight was hooked for his third and final time, choked yell cut off by the entity as it lifted him away? Or maybe when the final generator was completed nearby and Claudette shrieked as she took her final hook leaving only you and Quentin alive.

Your nerves were already fried. The match had been scary. Scarier than usual for a match against Frank. He seemed unhinged, more so than usual, and far more vindictive. He had not bothered teasing you at all instead opting to hurt you as much as he could while frenzied. Your wounds still leaked sticky and hot as you had given up on trying to heal. Frank inflicted deep wounds and you figured it was not worth it to spend the extra time healing when you had desperately wanted to escape.

To make matters worse he was using a perk the doctor must have taught him as his terror radius was hard to track. He had already gotten the jump on you twice and each instance had been beyond horrifying.

Your relief at nearly being home free was cut short when Frank surprised you for the third time that trial. Popping out from behind a wall his rough grip pulled and slammed your back into the brick. He pinned you there with his body while his hands bruised your thighs working under your shorts.

You made to protest, beginning to curse at him, but one grimy hand clamped over your mouth as he used the other to work himself free of his pants. You opened your mouth as far as it would go and bit down on his hand hard enough to draw blood.

Frank merely hissed, retracted his hand for a moment, and then it closed down on your throat.

And now you were chasing a high, a release only Frank seemed able to give while the grounds around you shook and split apart. Maybe it was foolish to give Frank so much power in saying he was the only one capable of giving what you craved.

Those thoughts vanished at a particularly rough thrust that ground you into the wall. The hasty, rough nature of Frank’s hips snapping against yours as he chased his release was something you would not soon forget. Vaguely you wondered if you were degrading yourself. Thinking you were that thought went away when Frank angled up his next thrust. Going a little deeper all while keeping that beautiful pressure against your throat, you couldn’t find it in you to care about anything else.

Closing in on sweet release suddenly Frank pulled away. He spun you around and before you could get your bearings his lips were on yours. The kiss was sharp, quick, and followed by a hard shove. You were a moment away from erupting on him about how much of an asshole he was being, when realization dawned on you.

Casually Frank shimmied back into his pants and zipped them all while not taking his eyes off you. The countdown clicking in your head had gotten so dull when all you could think about was Frank and the pleasure of wall sex, but now it was blaringly loud.

The timer ended. One cut off shriek was all you could manage as the entity’s spikes curled up around your body. You fucking despised being impaled by an incredibly thick spike, back sliding down into the writhing waiting stems.

You couldn’t hear anything over the pressure in your ears, but as you faded, being pulled away in death, you saw him laughing.

Coming back to the camp fire you were infuriated, sore, and conspiring. It was time to give Frank a taste of his own medicine.

Ever since that last tryst with Frank you, thankfully, had not been put into a match with him. You weren’t all that mad about dying that trial—being the entity’s toy made death inconsequential—it was the _way_ you had died that really pissed you off. Not to mention that stupidly smug expression on Frank’s face as he watched the entity twist your bones and drag you into the abyss.

Sure, messing with him in game was fun, and sometimes if you really riled him up the sex that followed was pretty amazing, but it was time to treat him as he did you.

You began taking your matches more seriously. Not to say that you weren’t before this, but now you were paying extra attention to every detail during a trail. You made sure that the last three generators were never close to each other; you were playing extra altruistic when necessary and stuck to generators like nobody’s business when the opportunity presented itself. You played smart, you looped killers, and you escaped more matches than you lost. Although even when you did inevitably die you managed to scrounge up enough blood points as you all called them to feel like you gained.

And finally, the entity rewarded you for all your hard work. You were able to get an outfit back from life before the entity’s corruption. As if reading your mind, the entity dropped off a pair of pants. Now you were clad in your old favorite pair of black jeans with rips at the knees, a maroon t-shirt and a dusty leather jacket fixed with carmine plaid lining and a hood to match.

Gone were the shorts that Frank loved because they exposed your thighs to him. He would have difficulty playing with you wearing this and you weren’t going to make it easy for him either.

You were thrown into two matches after your outfit change before you managed to get in a match with Frank. Thankfully you discovered it was him early on as you had ducked behind the killer shack as he swept past.

With a disgruntled huff you made your way inside the shack and started on the generator. In the distance you heard Tapp scream followed a few moments later by Jeff. You shook your head at Frank going into a frenzy and for once were happy that those screams came from halfway across the map. That meant you had time to finish off this generator.

Jane slunk into the shack and gave you a short wave before she bent down to help with the generator. Jeff went on the hook just as your generator hit the halfway mark. You were unsurprised when your heartbeat picked up. Jane however jolted and the generator blew up in her face. Residual sparks showered over your hands and you pulled away to shake them off before they could burn.

The heartbeat pumped louder. Jane jumped to her feet and looked between the two main exits frantically. You couldn’t blame her for her panic. She was still relatively new after all and you knew for a fact she had yet to go up against a few of the killers which meant she was understandably nervous when she didn’t know who was trying to brutalize her.

The heartbeat thundered directly on top of you both and Jane darted out the back entrance just as Frank crossed in from the other side. His attention went to Jane as she left and for a moment he looked like he was going to leave and give chase until he heard the generator still being worked on.

You felt his eyes on you, but you didn’t look up. You diligently continued working and watched as the pistons fired faster as it approached completion.

The heartbeat continued obnoxiously and finally you looked up to find Frank leaning against the entrance swinging his knife lackadaisically. You noticed he had been given a new outfit too. A red and white letterman jacket and his mask was different, creepier than his usual one with bloody streaks sliding down half the face.

“Nice jacket,” you said blandly.

“You too,” he replied. You could practically feel him appraising you. “New pants too huh?”

“Yup,” you said and popped the p. Just a little more and this generator would be done.

“Why’d you change your clothes?”

“Why’d you?” you snapped back.

Frank’s blade stopped swinging between his fingers and he leaned forward eagerly. “You aren’t still mad about last time are you?”

“What do you think?”

“Oh, come on,” Frank dragged. “You weren’t making it to the exit gate or the hatch in time anyway.”

“You didn’t have to grab me up right as the endgame collapse was starting!”

“Hey, you weren’t complaining when I did,” Frank said with a dark laugh. “In fact you were awfully compliant. Enjoying yourself immensely.”

“I don’t know why considering you didn’t last very long.”

Frank’s shoulders tensed for a brief moment. You smiled to yourself, satisfied in his reaction.

“We had a time limit—,” as if thinking better of arguing Frank switched tracks. “Who was that with you anyway? Don’t think I’ve seen her before.”

“New girl. Came in with the Plague.”

Frank snorted. “You talking bout the vomit queen?”

Unwillingly you shuddered feeling yourself grow nauseous again.

“You know, take away all the festering sores she’s actually rather hot.”

This gave you pause and your hands stopped for a moment on the generator. You hadn’t had a chance to get a good look at her due to her spreading disease. You spent most of the couple trials with her in a state of constant despair as you threw up virulent streams of chartreuse gunk that stuck to the back of your teeth and clothing.

And the one time you were up close and personal with her was when the bite of her chain cut into the back of your neck as she projectile vomited directly in your face. The instantaneous infection slithering inside your wounds and sucking away your life was truly an awful sensation. You were almost grateful for the final blow to the head that killed you.

Though you supposed from the few glimpses you got of her that Frank had a point. If you took away all the scarring and disease riddled flesh she would be a grand sight. And if you imagined her with her clothing all pristine and her headdress glistening it only added to the ethereal image.

Frank’s satisfied laughter brought you back to reality. “You’re picturing it aren’t you?”

You didn’t answer and set back to work on the generator.

“Aw don’t be shy. If you swing that way then maybe I can bring Julie in for some fun. What do you say?”

“Shut the fuck up Frank.”

“Ooh, someone’s not in a good mood,” Frank snickered. “Missed me that much?”

“Go bother someone else with you fucking attitude.”

“You know you’re the only one I’m like this with,” Frank said casually. As if your heart didn’t leap to your throat at the admission.

A generator not too far off popped and Frank turned to look. Nonchalantly he gripped his knife and you thought he was going to leave you to finish off the generator so you turned away from him. Next thing you knew there was a hand yanking you back from the generator by your hood. You yelped as Frank flung you back.

“And stop working on the damn generator,” he said with a threatening edge. He kicked it right in your face so the smoke that pumped out went right up your nose.

“Bitch,” you coughed as you laid there next to the steadily regressing generator.

You only hoped one of your teammates would pick you up as you didn’t have Bill’s technique on you. That was the one thing about the entity that you thought was bullshit. All of your teammates could share knowledge and teach each other skills that would help you all survive but it was as if the entity would block all that knowledge from you except for four skills you could essentially equip before a trial. And you of course had unequipped Bill’s lovely unbreakable as it had not helped you in recent trials.

Luckily you weren’t waiting long before Tapp walked in and patched you up. You thanked him and together the two of you finished off the generator in the killer shack. You both wandered off to find another generator to work on when you heard Jane’s scream pierce the silence.

“Think Jeff will get her?” Tapp asked you.

“It’s her first hook. If he doesn’t get her off soon I’ll run in.”

You both crouched down to begin a second generator. Tapp glanced at you then looked around him.

“Why’d Legion leave you slugged?” Tapp asked.

You couldn’t help the sneer that broke across your face. “I don’t know what goes through that sicko’s mind.”

Tapp gave an acknowledging grunt. “I thought I had it rough with Jigsaw and Amanda before…but after coming here I realized it wasn’t all that bad.” He grimaced as if the admission hurt him.

You didn’t give much thought to your life before arriving in the entity’s realm. Why would you? It only left you in tears and there were only so many times you could hide out in the woods surrounding the campfire and sob alone.

“Yeah…sucks to think about.”

There was silence for a few beats then Jeff’s yell shot out into the air. Tapp exhaled and stood from his crouch, but you gestured for him to continue the generator. You took off at a sprint in Jane’s direction and were happy to see that she had not yet gone into struggle. Lifting your arms up and looking around for Frank you pulled Jane down and began to heal her right there.

“Shouldn’t we go hide somewhere?” Jane whimpered.

“Nah. I’ll be done in a second.” Your heartbeat picked up and Jane jerked. You pulled her back down to finish patching her wounds.

Frank came into view just as you finished with Jane and you didn’t have to tell her to take off before she ran. Frank lifted his blade and gave chase. You were almost tempted to run after him and use your sprint burst to get ahead and body block for Jane, but you didn’t want this match to drag out lest he get any ideas. You also feared that the longer you stayed in a trial with him the faster your resolve would chip away.

You fished around inside a nearby generator and it began the slow chug to life. The generator you and Tapp had been working on popped to life followed a moment later by another. You grinned viciously. Frank wasn’t doing so hot this match and if you got this generator done then you’d be out before he made his first kill.

You could hear Frank putting in work across the map. The shouts of your teammates made that much obvious, but when Tapp went down you heard the distinct yell of Frank as he was blinded by a flashlight. Your smirk couldn’t have gotten any wider than it did when your generator popped to life and the exit gates flashed.

You ran to the nearest one eager to escape and were a little over a quarter of the way through when you heard Frank approach. You turned your head to flash him a toothy, triumphant, grin. He stalked towards you at a swift pace and closed the distance.

“How’s it feel to suck?” you asked.

His blade came down on your back and tore right through your jacket as he buried it to the hilt. The force from the plunge of his blade sent you to the ground with a sharp cry. He pulled the knife from your back and left you laying there in a steady growing pool of blood.

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

Tears pricked at your eyes and you beat your fist into the ground as Frank ran off poised and ready.

Of course the prick still had NOED.

You heard Tapp go down not too far off and shortly after Jeff went down and was put on a hook.

Your vision was becoming a little splotchy as you bled out by the whining exit gate. That’s when you noticed Jane jogging your way. She leaned down in preparation to heal you.

“Don’t bother. Frank can one shot you,” you told her. Jane’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “We call it no one escapes death. But don’t worry about me, just finish this exit gate and get out of here. I’ll crawl out behind you.”

As Tapp went onto a hook Jane’s shoulders tensed. She pulled down the lever and the gate began chugging again. The third light was almost on when Frank appeared. He sprinted towards Jane and knocked her down a moment before the gate could open.

“Fuck,” you hissed. You were so hoping to rob him of any kills that match and now you were going to have to deal with his smug ass.

He hefted Jane on his shoulder and threw her on a hook. She gave you one miserable look before allowing the entity to impale her.

Frank stalked back over to you with something in hand, but your vision was far too dissolved now to tell what it was. He pulled you to sit up against the exit gate and shuffled around with something. A moment later you felt the familiar sting of a syringe plunging into your thigh and instantly you were alert and your vision was cleared. You stared at Frank wide eyed. He used a styptic agent on you.

“How…?”

Frank shrugged. “Saw that detective with it. I’ve seen you little shits use it enough times to know what it is.”

“Why?”

Frank lifted the mask over his head revealing his stupidly smug smirk, as you expected. What you didn’t expect was for him to lean in and capture you in a kiss that left you breathless and aching. When he pulled back it was as if he _knew_ the effect he had on you.

“Now we have all the time we want.”

Your heart rate shot up in anticipation.

“Don’t give me that look. You deliberately put on this outfit to piss me off,” he stated. “Now we’re going to play my way.”

You scowled at him. “Don’t we always play your way?”

Frank smirked at you. “It’s more fun like that.”

“Maybe for you.”

“I don’t hear any complaints when my dick’s in you.”

“Would be nicer if you weren’t such an ass.”

“Keeping you from bleeding out so we can some fun isn’t nice?” Frank shrugged. “Ungrateful.”

“Ungrateful! Did you ever ask if I wanted any of this?”

Frank discarded his mask entirely to look at you in earnest. “Do you want this?” There was something so heartbreakingly vulnerable in his tone and your words of protest died in your throat.

“Yes.” Before Frank could act out whatever he had planned you halted him by placing a hand against his chest. “I think we should talk.”

“You want to talk?” Frank deadpanned. “Why?”

Exasperated and slightly hysterical you exclaimed, “I don’t know? To give a big fuck you to the entity? Don’t you want to be rebellious?”

Frank’s eyes darkened and for a moment you feared you had said something that was about to get you tortured, but then a wicked grin broke across Frank’s face.

“Why would I want to piss off the entity when they allowed me and my legion to come here and live out of wildest fantasies?”

Shaking you nearly gave in to the feral look about Frank and took off until you remembered that soft, endearing look he had given you that time at the Yamaoka estate. Swallowing the lump in your throat you pressed onward.

“So, the entity didn’t take you against your will and force you into trials where you are punished if you don’t kill enough?”

Frank’s grin faltered for a moment.

“We get punished when we don’t do well. I imagine it’s similar for you.”

“What if it is?” he all but snarled, eyes narrowing.

“You can’t tell me you never wanted to stick it to the entity,” you said, scooting closer to Frank. His eyes trailed you, following the motion, and lingering on your thighs as you splayed them open to surround his legs.

He adjusted himself in his crouch. Eyes flicking back up to meet yours he said, “You’re saying we rebel by…talking.”

You noticed his fingers twitching as his gaze darted back to your legs. With a grin you took his hand, the one not still clutching his bloodied knife, and brought it to rest on your knee. Immediately he ran that hand up your leg.

“I’m saying we rebel by being friends.”

Frank mulled this over, squeezing your thigh. “Friends who fuck?”

With a groan you conceded. “Friends who fuck.”

This time when Frank surged forward you let him. He dropped to his knees between your legs pressing deliciously into your core and shoving your back against the brick surrounding the exit gate. Your legs tightened on either side of him drawing him impossibly closer.

The knife in his other hand clattered against the wall next to your head as he placed his hand there. He pulled back from the searing kiss to nibble at your neck. You took the opportunity to breathe, head tilted to the side giving him more access. The inky sky above you consumed your vision and you wondered briefly if the entity was watching.

You came back to with a harsh moan as Frank bit into the juncture between your neck and collar bone. He kissed the stinging flesh, but it did nothing to soothe the pain.

“Focus on me,” he said huskily.

“You got it,” you panted. Lifting his face with your hands you brought Frank back in for a kiss that made your chest ache. Then you pushed him back fisting his jacket as you took another moment to breathe.

Frank dragged his knife along the waist band of your pants then used it to lift your shirt exposing your stomach. Your stomach jolted back with the first cold press of metal. He laughed darkly.

“Are you seriously going to cut me?”

Frank lifted his head, a nefarious look in his features, then dragged the blade in one swift motion across your stomach opening the flesh for him. “Old habits die hard.”

You threw your head back into the wall. “What the _fuck_ was the point of the styptic agent then?”

“To get you compliant.”

“Fuck you, Frank.” You made to shove him back, but he grabbed both your hands in his, knife discarded, and brought them down to your stomach. The pain had been a shock, but as he dipped your fingers along the bloody flesh you noted that the cut was superficial.

“Oh, you will,” he grinned mischievously taking your breath away. Again. There was the look of a man that should have been long gone. A man not tormented by the twisted work of the entity, but playful and eager in his own right.

Your stunned expression halted Frank. He pulled back to stare quizzically and it was almost too much. He looked so fucking _normal_ like this. As if the trials and the entity and the constant cycle of violent death was not part of your life. As if you were both simply two adults finding some relief in one another.

“What the fucks that look for?”

You opened your mouth though the words would not form. You did not know how to breach the subject. And the gut churning heat inside you was yelling at you to stop thinking and get back to what you both doing.

“I uh—don’t want to think right now,” you admitted.

A smile spread across Frank’s face, softer around the edges though still savage. And it did something to you just like last time.

Frank wasted no time in placing kisses against your lips, down to your neck and chest while his fingers splayed out across your stomach squeezing your sides. Each squeeze made a little extra gush of blood slide out the incision, but it didn’t hurt as you expected it to. He chuckled the more blood coated his fingers. Slippery, he still managed to undo the button your pants and then his hand glided down to stroke you.

It became a bit of a pleasurable blur as his fingers expertly worked you up. Interchanging between smirking at you, which only added to the heat pooling your belly, and swooping in to kiss you, it was no wonder you were quickly approaching release.

After a particularly good stroke that coincided with him grinding his palm into your clit one of your hands came up to blindly grab at the wall. Your fingers closed around the exit gate lever and pulled.

Both you and Frank froze as the exit gate chimed open and the klaxon wailed letting you know there was a time limit. He retracted his hand and the whine that left your throat was utterly desperate.

“No. I’m so close.”

“You want the entity to skewer you again?”

“No…But I’m right there,” you whined. And you were. Throbbing mercilessly and uncomfortably. It wouldn’t be the same to try and finish yourself after leaving the trial.

“Guess you’ll just have to thank me next time you see me,” Frank said.

“For what?”

Frank lifted your hips sliding your pants and underwear down with a little difficulty. Then his mouth was on you and you saw stars. You keened loudly, hands slapping to the ground on either side of you and digging into the dirt. His tongue alternated between dipping inside you then swiping a long strip up your folds.

Everything was an erratic, hot, blur as he worked you quickly to completion. You couldn’t even bother to care right now that the grounds around you both were erupting and any moment now the entity would take you for your negligence.

God, how you wanted to wrap your legs around his head, but your pants and underwear bunched at your calves made that impossible. With a loud gasp your hips bucked against his face. One powerful suck against your clit and suddenly you were coming undone all over him. Jolting, your body trembled as he continued to suck through your orgasm.

When he pulled back, face glistening with your slick, your face heated up and you couldn’t stand the sight of him and that smug fucking smirk.

“Holy shit,” you muttered.

Frank stood, swiping his arm across his mouth, and nudged your legs with his foot. “Get out of here.”

It took you a moment to realize there were only a few moments left before the entity swept you up. Frank laughed harshly as you attempted to stand on unwilling legs and tripped right into the wall.

Tugging your underwear and pants haphazardly into place you took off not bothering to look back. You leapt through the gates a moment before the entity barred off the entrance and sweet relief coursed through you.

Coming back to the campfire it was almost too difficult to hide your elation. Not only had you survived the trial, but you got to cum on agreeable terms and _God_ that was just what you needed to take off the edge.

Taking a seat next to Kate she asked, “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

You could not contain your grin. And while there was no way you would tell your friends about what really transpired you could still be happy about surviving. “I managed to run legion around long enough to escape.”

Kate nodded amicably. “Yeah, that’s always a great feeling.”

You agreed absently and stretched out your legs towards the fire. This feeling wouldn’t last long, and it probably looked a little odd that you were as happy as you were for surviving a trial, but you did not care.

This hellscape took without remorse. It tortured each of you constantly. You could take something back; reclaim a piece of yourself. And that is just what you planned on doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact that Jane isn't new. I wrote that section months ago and have no idea why I wrote it as if Jane and the Plague were new, but I liked it and didn't have the energy to change it. Also I was having a hard time finding motivation to write a continuation to Degenerates.
> 
> I really wanted to give you guys something however. Hope you guys enjoyed something out of this!
> 
> Tags will be updated with the next chapter (once I figure out exactly what I'm putting in it) And I promise next chapter will clear up any repetitiveness you find in this one
> 
> UPDATE: Hey all! I made a new twitter specifically for writing. Come talk or support here  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Arrival_of_Dawn)


	2. Together

“Anyone have a favorite killer?” Feng Min asked, breaking the oppressive silence that blanketed the campfire.

A set of rough matches back to back left everyone on edge and grateful for whatever breather the entity allowed.

“Why the hell would anyone have a favorite?” came Bill’s gruff reply.

Feng Min stretched her legs out in front of her, staring past them into the fire itself. “Rephrase. Anyone have a killer they hate the least?”

The group went pensive in thought.

“Trapper, maybe?” Meg supplied.

“Fuck that,” Nea said. “Running away thinking I’m in the clear to vault a window or palette only to have my ankle snapped in fucking half is the worst feeling ever. And that monster has the audacity to laugh!”

A few murmured agreements went around the group and Meg nodded amicably.

“Must be pretty funny to them,” you huffed. “Hunting prey and watching us fall right into their traps.”

“Way to kill the mood,” Quentin muttered next to you.

Looking up you realized that everyone’s faces had fallen as you reminded them of the unfortunate circumstances.

“Well, who’s your least hated?” Kate asked, trying to break through the gloom.

You leaned back and gazed into the smoke that curled up into the dark sky. “Dunno. Demogorgon maybe? I think it’s sort of cute.”

Steve and Nancy both shot you dirty looks of disbelief.

“It’s not cute when you're staring down it's mouth right before it eats you,” Steve muttered. “Wish I had my bat.”

“Funny. I thought you were going to say Legion,” David said.

You blinked, heart rate spiking for a moment. “Why would it be Legion?”

“You seem to die less when Legion is involved. I figured that would count as a least hated,” he added.

You could see the gears turning in their heads and suddenly Feng Min was leaning forward.

“David has a point. You have escaped more matches against the Legion recently than the rest of us.”

It was true. All four of them now seemed to share the same sentiment that they could maim but not kill you. Even Julie, who was sour and incredibly brutal at first seemed to have warmed up a little.

She had even begun to speak with you during trials, going so far as to swap aggravations. It started with a simple, “If your friend in the tacky button up blinds me once more I’m going to break every fucking bone in her hands,” in regards to Laurie palette stunning her then blinding her afterwards.

You hadn’t been aware she knew you were hiding around the corner until she turned to you and spoke. “You ever do that shit to me and I will rip you apart till you can’t stand.”

A twinge of fear had gone through you at the threat and in cooperating with her demands of not blinding her the two of you somehow began talking during matches. Swapping quick words in passing.

The swipe of a blade down your back followed by, “I hate this fucking corn. Can’t see shit over it.”

Cleansing a totem as she swept past and grumbling, “I’m so fucking over the hag popping out of the ground in front of me wailing like a banshee.” Followed by a snort as Julie would stalk off.

It was odd, and somewhat comforting to have these conversations. Susie and Joey would talk to you too during matches. Susie usually prying, or making morbidly lame jokes, and Joey bringing up dumb shit he and the other members of Legion were up to between trials, and on the rare occasion, what they got up to before the entity ensnared them.

Your favorite snippet into their previous lives had been after Joey hooked you, to keep up appearances after you made a comment that your friends would grow suspicious, and said, “this reminds me of the time we tried to play chicken in the frozen lake by our university.”

A quick sentence, nothing more revealed, but it painted a picture of a better time and gave you something to think about other than the blinding pain shooting through your scapula.

Searching for some way to resolve yourself you grasped at the only thing that came to mind. “They tend to wound me a lot. I think I get ripped apart more against Legion than I do against any other killer.” A shudder ran through you, exaggerating it to make your discomfort palpable.

“She has a point,” Claudette added. “I’ve mended more of her wounds than anyone else. Some of them are unusually harsh.” She peered at you from across the campfire and you merely shrugged.

David shrugged. “I’d choose Legion over Demogorgon if I were you.”

“Who would you choose if it _were_ you?” you asked with dramatic emphasis to draw out a chuckle from the group.

“Easy. Huntress. Duck at the right time and that hatchet goes sailing over your head.”

“OH, like when you ducked after unhooking me and I took that hatchet to the face instead?” said Dwight.

A snort left David. “Sorry bout that.”

A round of laughter erupted around the campfire as soon everyone was chatting away about mishaps in matches, making light of their deaths. If there was one good thing about all of this it was the unanimous warped sense of mortality collectively shared. Sure, people would get pissed about an occasional bad play, but everyone could come back to the campfire, calm down, and laugh it off as just another death in this awful game you were stuck playing.

“How about you, new girl. Anyone you hate the least?” Feng Min prompted.

All eyes turned to Cheryl, sitting atop her log scooted as far away from the others as possible. She looked permanently exhausted even upon arrival which had made you curious about the life she led before being a pawn of the entity. Then when you encountered Pyramid Head for the first time you suddenly did not want to know anymore.

“Has she even gone up against all the killers yet?” asked Ace.

“Pyramid head,” she simply said. “I know how he operates.”

“Well, shit. That’s valid,” said Yui. “I’d say the same for me with the Oni. Don’t let him hit you and you deny him power.”

“Don’t let him hit you,” scoffed Ace. “I’ll be sure to remember that next time I see him.”

Yui shot Ace a look that did not hold. She laughed and hit his shoulder. “Don’t be such an ass. Maybe you should run faster.”

The conversations all came to a screeching halt as the fog rolled in from the edges of the campgrounds towards the group. Groans erupted from some while others sighed as the fog engulfed them.

You caught Quentin’s eye just as the fog crept up around you both. Something in the way he looked at you made you uneasy. Though you were allowed no time to think about it.

The darkness parted revealing the Midwich Elementary school and Cheryl standing at your side. She nodded her head in the signal to follow her. Figuring she was your best shot at surviving this trial you stuck with her. She weaved past an empty classroom and led you further down the hall. Directly in the middle a generator blinked at you both, and you couldn’t help but hate how exposed it was with only long stretches of hallway on either side. It would be worth it to get such a dangerous generator out of the way early.

A howl of pain sounded from downstairs and you were grateful it was not you being attacked right now. That is until the heartbeat did not follow the sobs as whoever was injured ran off. The heartbeat grew louder, almost piercingly loud over the sounds of a nearly complete generator. Cheryl seemed unbothered.

That was when the first person went down. Your head lifted, trying to discern whose scream it was, but at the distance you were unable to tell. They went up on a hook and you figured your other teammate would grab them until you saw Nancy limping your way.

Cheryl barely lifted her gaze from the generator as Nancy came to a stop next to it.

“I’ll go grab them,” you announced and took off in the general direction you knew they were in.

To say you were unnerved was an understatement. You still had no idea who the killer was and their terror radius continued to fade in and out as if they were hovering around just out of sight.  
You rounded a corner finding Quentin hanging from a hook. The entity was armed and waiting so you sprinted to close the distance and lifted Quentin off the hook before he could struggle.

“Thanks,” Quentin said simply. He crouched as you began to heal him then looked up through his unruly hair. “It’s Legion. The leader.”

Your heart jumped, fear turning into excitement and relief. Suppressing a smile you finished healing Quentin just as the second generator popped off. Following the ding was a series of screams, one from Nancy and one from Cheryl.

You and Quentin exchanged a look before moving in the opposite direction to find a generator.

“This place trips me up,” you admitted after entering another room with nothing more than desks and bookcases.

“I’m not used to it yet either.”

Nancy fell, a lot closer than either of you anticipated. Her shriek echoing down the very hall you were both about to round.

“Find Cheryl, she knows this place well. I’ll get Nancy,” you told him.

With a quick nod Quentin backtracked down the hall while you crept around the corner and into a locker before Frank could notice.

Nancy shrieked as he hefted her onto the hook then without waiting, he took off down the hall at a sprint. That was odd.

You slid out of the locker and rushed over to Nancy, pulling her down just as another cry went up in the air. You were just about to finish healing Nancy when Cheryl’s cut off scream could be heard as she went up on the hook.

“I’ll grab her,” Nancy said. “There’s a chest in that direction I want to loot.”

You let her and turned back down the hall peering into rooms for any signs of a generator. Three rooms later and you spotted the flickering bulb teetering over the edge of a bookcase. Nuzzled into the corner of the room was a generator and you jogged over and set to work. This time when your heartbeat picked up you didn’t bother to react. It got so loud it felt as if your ears might bleed.

You could hear his footsteps stop behind you.

“The least you could do is pretend to be afraid of me,” he said flatly.

“The least you could do is pretend to go after me,” you added. “People are noticing.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem,” Frank replied.

His clipped tone gave you pause and you began to rise from the generator when he carved a slit right down your spine. You cried out sprinting forward into the next room. The palette inside was splintered to pieces and one of Frank’s arms crushed into your stomach pulling you onto his shoulder.

“You asshole!” you groused, kicking at his stomach.

Frank smacked your ass with a resounding _thwack_ that made your cheeks flame.

Your scream was loud in your ears as Frank dropped you on a hook then sped off before you could berate him. You hung there, fuming, when Nancy screamed and went down in one hit. Your eyes widened as understanding flooded you.

You waited a few moments for your heartbeat to stop hammering in your ears before you used the skill Adam taught you and slid yourself free from the hook.

The throbbing along your back was enormous. With one hand you reached back to feel for the damage and bit back a shriek as the skin peeled around your fingers and met bone. Tears leaked out the corner of your eyes as you shambled forward hoping to find someone to heal you.

Your prayers were answered when Quentin popped up from around a corner. His eyes widened when he spotted the nature of the wound then he set straight to work.

“I’ve never seen a wound like this before,” Quentin admitted. “And I didn’t think he would do it to you.”

“Why wouldn’t he?” you asked through the tears. Quentin’s hands were not as gentle as Claudette’s, but thankfully more sure than David’s messy work.

Quentin sighed. “I know you guys are...something to each other. I don’t know what and I don’t understand it, but it’s fucking weird.”

Cold fear gripped your heart. Quentin pulled back checking over the wound once then giving you the all clear.

You reached behind you, feeling the skin placed back together to his best ability with the added net of a suture kit.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said.

Quentin shot you a dark look, one saying not to belittle him and you sighed. The both of you set to work on a nearby generator as more screams sounded off from the other side of the school.

“I saw you two. That last trial when it was the two of us left. I went to look for you before I opened the exit gate and found him touching you. I thought maybe it was some fucked up thing going on, but then you both started talking and I knew there was more to it.”

Your throat felt incredibly dry all of a sudden. Heart hammering against your ribs you had to ask. “Did you see anything else?”

“No. I didn’t stay to watch.”

A weight lifted off you, but it wasn’t enough. “Did you tell anyone?”

“No. I wanted to hear it from you first,” Quentin said. Another set of screams erupted, both closer than before.

“We talk sometimes,” you said nervously. Sweat beaded along your skin and you had to wipe your forehead against your sleeve. “He can get...handsy.”

“Didn’t know they could talk.” Quentin chewed on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in aggravated confusion. “You didn’t seem against it.”

That’s what you were afraid of. “Will you hate me if I say I’m not?”

A wail from down the hall caught your attention. “We have to find a totem,” you added.

The generator popped off just as she went up on the hook and both you and Quentin crawled away.

“I don’t know what to feel. Maybe a bit betrayed...but this whole place is fucked up. It was only a matter of time before someone succumbed to it.”

Something in your gut twisted at those words. You didn’t like the implication. As if you were weaker than the others for indulging.

Why could the entity gorge itself and you were left to feel guilty about reclaiming one carnal pleasure?

Quentin began to move towards Nancy, but you caught his arm. “You won’t tell anyone will you?”

He seemed to think about this, unwilling to meet your gaze. Relenting with a sigh he shook his head. “It’s not for me to tell.”

He pulled away and ran off to get Nancy and you were left there with a trickling of fear running down your bruised spine.

More screams echoed down the halls, and you were kicked back into gear heading in their direction to see how you could help. Nancy sprinted past you and the next scream you heard came from Quentin.

A generator nearby sputtered, sparks spewing from it as it began to regress. Immediately you stuck your hands inside and began the slow chug back to life. Quentin went up on the hook with a yell and the heartbeat began pounding louder. You stood, hiding behind a bookcase next to the generator. Peering around it you found Frank stalking in your direction. Just as he rounded the bend you reared back and let your hand fly, palm smacking against his ass with a similarly loud slap. He went rigid and you grinned.

_Payback._

Kicking the generator then rushing around to stab you was not what you expected. With an involuntarily yell you shot forward leading him away from the others. Surprising you again Frank abruptly turned around and raced in the other direction leaving you to mend your gaping wound.

Something was going on. Frank was acting odd. But without a medkit or an ally in sight you were left pressing a hand to the wound, blood slicking up your fingers, as you hobbled from room to room looking for a chest.

Quentin was the next to go down followed by Nancy. A sinking feeling entered your gut. There was just something wrong.

Close to Nancy already you unhooked her though before either of you could get to Quentin, Frank appeared around a corner. You pushed Nancy towards Quentin and drew Frank’s attention away.

To amuse you he followed. You did not get far, shoe slipping on a puddle of your own blood from where you had been standing earlier, and Frank seizing the opportunity to grab you. His knife was against your neck, cold and hard, and you could hear his breath hit the underside of his mask.

“What is going on with you?” you asked.

He pressed the knife in just under the surface and a bead of blood bubbled up around the edge. “You mean you haven’t figured it out yet?”

Growing dizzy from the wounds and too much adrenaline you really weren’t trying to play his mind games. You staggered forward and Frank’s arm came up around your stomach tugging your back into his chest.

“Trying to get away?”

“Trying not to fall over,” you mumbled.

“I got you,” he said. The words accompanied by the rough tone of his voice knotted your stomach and sent heat straight down. “You didn’t answer my question. You know what that means.”

Shoving hard you fell into a nearby desk grunting as it’s hard edge dug into your stomach. He placed one hand against your shoulder digging in hard while his dragged his knife along your back. The clothing there already ripped from his previous attack gave him all he needed. The angry puckering of skin hastily stitched together was invitation enough.

He dug the pointed tip of his blade into the base of your spine then dragged it up a notch until it fitted right between your vertebrae. The pleasant tingle that shook you was immediately erased by panic.

“Don’t,” you pleaded.

He leaned in, digging in deeper, twisting the blade between the bones. A gasp tore through your throat, guttural and low, as a deep pressure swelled around the intrusion.

“Someone squeamish about their spine? Should have answered my question, babe.”

You tried to move, but his grip tightened and he shoved you harder into the desk almost doubling you over it. With your cheek pressed against the cold surface there was nothing to be done as Frank kicked your feet apart, roughly running his knee between your thighs. He rolled his knee over a bump in your jeans that rubbed just right and you had to suck in the breathy whimper that threatened to undo you.

“My friends are suspicious!” you rasped.

“Aw are you ashamed of me?” he asked as he began the slow drag of his blade up your spine tearing the flesh apart anew. Carving back down he plunged the blade back in between the slit and twisted. You cried out into the desk. No amount of pressure supplied by his knee to your slit could warm away the searing of your back.

“I don’t want them to know.”

Frank leaned in then, his weight an awful pressure on your twinging back. “Why do you think I had you do all the generators on this side of the map?”

Your eyes sprang open, realization dawning on you. That’s why he was acting so strange, giving up chases in order to corral people to specific generators.

In a series of swift movements he spun you around until your back was against the desk. Grabbing you by your thighs he hiked you up and sat you on the table, pressing your legs apart so he could fit snug between them.

“Here?” you asked in disbelief.

“Beats the floor doesn’t it?” Frank dragged the mask over his head and dropped it on the desk by your thigh. Squeezing your thigh he lamented, “I miss when you wore shorts.”

“Tough luck.”

You opened your mouth to continue, but Frank dipped his fingers inside the wound at the small of your back and swept in for a kiss, swallowing your scream before it could echo down the hall. Using his rough grip he pulled you closer to the edge of the desk and began to undo the button on your pants.

“Screw you,” you hissed, tears leaking out the corner of your eyes.

“Don’t be so impatient.”

He tugged down your pants and underwear--you almost didn’t lift up to help him out of spite but the burning desire pooling in your gut said otherwise--pulling them off one leg leaving you bare for him. Grabbing your knee he pushed it aside opening you up to him.

“The fact that I’m naked and you’re not is entirely unfair,” you grumbled.

“I still have a job to do.”

“And I don’t?”

“Not when I’m here.”

He grabbed your hand, navigating your bloody fingers down. “Prepare yourself. I’ll be right back.” Picking up his mask he fixed it back to his head.

Your jaw dropped open and before you could say anything Frank was out the door.

You didn’t much like being exposed like this in case one of your friends wandered in, but you also did not like the idea of Frank going in without any prep.

Slowly you began to work yourself and you could only wonder what sort of mess you made with your blood slicked fingers. One finger quickly became two and soon the only sounds to be heard were squelching and your soft pants.

A scream from the other side of the map brought you out of your revere for long enough to remember the totem. You hadn’t heard the loud thrum of the hex totem being cleansed which meant Frank was ready to Mori.

When Nancy didn’t go up on the hook you knew that’s exactly what had happened.

The desire to finger yourself had almost entirely left thinking about your friends dying and you sagged against the desk, a dull throb between your thighs which you tried to assuage by rubbing them together.

It didn’t take long for Quentin’s yell to sound off. No hook. Another Mori.

With a relenting sigh you began to rub yourself again, figuring he would find Cheryl soon enough. Building yourself up while simultaneously attempting to ignore the hot throbbing of the spinal wound made for one disorienting sensation.

Even more curious was when Frank stalked back into the room, ripped off his mask, and pressed into you with a dizzying kiss. The force from him knocked you down and your head cracked against the desk. You went lax for a moment, briefly seeing stars, and came back to Frank undoing his belt.

“Hope you did a good job,” he said as he pulled you to your feet and turned you around. He guided your hands to your back, just over the open wound. “That new girl pissed me off. She’s good at hiding.”

So focused on the fact that Cheryl was still alive and wandering around the map somewhere you didn’t notice Frank wrap your wrists up in his belt until he pulled tight enough for worn leather to bite into your skin.

“What do you think you’re doing?” you hissed. “Cheryl is still alive!”

“And she has no reason to come to this corner of the map unless she’s stupid.” He tugged at his belt, lifting your wrists. “You good?”

“Yes,” you admitted, wiggling your fingers. “Wait--no! No one can see us!” Quentin’s words came back to haunt you and suddenly your chest filled with dread.

“You’re starting to piss me off too.”

“Good.”

The smirk that spread across his face was sinister. He pressed in close, gripping one thigh tight and pressing you open while his other hand guided his impressively hard cock to your entrance. Instead of plunging in as you expected he merely rubbed his cock along your folds, teasingly brushing the head in for just a moment before pulling back.

“You want to act like a bitch, then you can beg like one.”

“Fuck off,” you spat. “I can get off this desk whenever I want.”

“In this situation I don’t think you’d want to.” He dipped back in, spreading your soaking lips, hovering a moment longer, giving you just enough of a taste to crave before moving away. “Beg.”

The longer you played this game the more chances Cheryl had of wandering by and seeing you two. Between being caught and being fucked you knew which was the better option.

“Please,” you whispered. Frank cocked his head, listening, taunting. “Please!” you said a little louder.

“Please what?” Frank’s grin widened, all his teeth showing in a shiny banner of victory.

“Please fuck me.”

The words barely hissed past your lips when Frank drove home with one sure snap of his hips. The yell that came from deep in your chest was involuntary and without the use of your hands you had been unable to grab hold of it.

“I like it when you’re loud,” Frank admitted, bottoming out with a second vicious thrust. His next thrust, just as brutal as the last, was accompanied by a deep groan and his hand winding around the back of your neck to hold you in place. “Fuck, that’s good.”

He sounded like he could devour you, and if he were into that he probably would quite literally, and you’re hovering between trying not to be aroused by that thought and focusing on the sweet pleasure of being fucked.

Your stomach ached as painfully as your back under the constant stress of being pounded into it. Each time you crunch back into it the breath leaves your lungs in a harsh wheeze. Your head dropped, body sagging in a desperate attempt to get your breath back.

“Can’t...stay like this,” you warned.

Frank pulled out, turning you around and lifting you to the desk. Placing both hands at your thighs he tugged you down the desk until your ass was half off and he lifted, giving himself better leverage.

“Oh, Fuck,” you exhale as he finds an angle that hits just right.

You could only enjoy the ride, fingers scrabbling for some semblance of purchase against the top lip of the desk, but with Frank’s forceful thrusts your looped hands couldn’t get a grip.

Frank leaned in, pushing in deeper as he went. He swallowed your moan with a kiss. You broke away from it with a loud gasp as he gave a good thrust that had you seeing stars.

He pulled back. “Fuck me,” he rasped with a twisted grin. “You can do it.”

You glared up at him. Already he had your arms bound and now he was going to make you do the work. Sliding back just enough to gain some hold against the desk you began to rock using friction to propel yourself back and forth. The coil in your gut tightened. Frank leaned back to watch with sinister fascination.

“What would your teammates think if they could see you now?” he asked, baring his teeth for you. “Falling apart on my cock. Enjoying it.”

Your heart dropped into your stomach and your motions slowed. Frank sucked his teeth and gingerly picked up his discarded blade from next to you. “You stop and I stab you.”

Your movements ceased. “You already stabbed me.”

Frank plunged the knife into your side, between your ribs and twisted. A guttural sound left your throat only to be replaced by ragged breaths when he pulled the blade free.

“I can make it worse or you can continue and we both walk away pleased.”

You began to rock again, trying to ignore the searing pain each time torn flesh rubbed against the desk top.

“I thought we were past this,” you said.

“I’ll never get enough of seeing you bleed for me.”

Some sick part of you was okay with that. And that’s when you wondered if maybe Quentin was right. Maybe you had succumbed. Maybe you were weak.

But as pleasure built, mixing disoriented with the pain, you wondered if it was a bad thing after all. Kicking up one leg gave you a better hold and soon you were bucking wildly against Frank. He was so hot and so hard inside you it was hard to not get carried away.

“You’re being such a good girl,” Frank said, words searing straight through your heart and your groin. Gone was the blood thirsty man that started this. You could see it in his awed expression as he watched you bounce on his dick. Back was the man you were trying to get to know, the one who made you almost feel okay about being stuck in hell.

You moaned, tightening around him, biting down hard on your lip. You could feel it building, higher and higher, and you willingly chased it. The crushing sensation in your lungs was nothing compared to heavy pulse throbbing behind your teeth, through your heart, down between your legs, where you pulled him in with your ankle.

As you rocked down Frank suddenly thrust up at an angle that curled your toes. Involuntarily you clamped down on him like a vice. “Another kink to add to the list huh?” Frank groaned.

His voice, his heat, even his smell, copper and leather, infiltrated you, taking you to dizzying heights -- no doubt enhanced by the blood loss. It took you back to the first time this started, similarly blood spread along your back; you could taste the iron, and you grinned at him both in memory and in the moment.

“What’s the grin for?” Frank asked conversationally, as if he weren’t balls deep inside you, pulling up one of your legs to wrap around his waist.

“Remembering how this all began.”

Frank’s snort was so attractive in that moment, though whether that was from the delightful drag of his cock against your constricting walls or your own infatuation was anyone’s guess. The sharp thrust, the harsh grind, and you remind yourself it’s his dick.

Overwhelmed by the need to touch him you were frustrated when your arms met resistance. Struggling against the belt was no use and only managed to make your shoulders sore.

“Didn’t peg you as the sentimental type.” Your leg pulls him in further, sucking him in, deepening the sensation and the pressure that built up inside. A strangled groan is his reaction. “Don’t expect me to give you anything.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you moaned, dragging yourself up his cock before crashing back down. “Ugh I want to touch you.”

Frank suddenly stopped and when you groaned, hips stuttering against his, he gripped hard and held you down. You weren’t above begging at this point, but you really didn’t want to. His pelvic bone crushing into your clit was incredible and your chest heaved under the immense strain of keeping your voice under control. Frank felt so good and you didn’t want him to stop. Not when you were so close.

“Frank I swear to god if you don’t let me finish I’ll find a way to kill you.”

“Shut up,” he hissed. He turned his head, listening, and then he was pulling away from you and shimmying his dick back into his pants. In quick succession he slid his mask on his face and his knife between his fingers and took off.

Dumbfounded you lay there, painfully empty. You sat up and simmered. Your steadily growing climax was quickly fading from a gushing crescendo to a trickling faucet.

That’s when you heard her. Cheryl screamed, strangled, followed by a few shouts. You weren’t sure how far they were, but it was as if the halls amplified the sounds. You could practically feel as he sunk his blade into her chest and tore her open. What you weren’t expecting were for the sounds to continue, the unmistakable dull thunk of meat being carved followed by Frank’s frustrated grunts.

When he finally came back, flecks of blood on his mask and jacket, and hands coated in it, you couldn’t help but stare.

“What the hell did you do to her?”

“May have gotten a little carried away,” Frank grunted, shucking the mask from his head. That’s when he really took you in, from a few feet away, reminding you again that there was a man beneath all the psycho. His gaze drifted to your hands. “You’ve been such a good girl for me. I guess I can give ya something you want.”

“Whoa, wait you think we’re continuing after that?” you asked, kicking out a foot to stop him.

Gingerly he pushed it aside, stepping between your legs and pulling himself back out his pants, still hard. “You’re gonna want to hold on,” he said simply as he undid the belt from your wrists and let it drop to the ground.

“The fuck is wrong with--!”

Any protest you may have had died on your tongue when Frank plunged back in with such force that it shot you back on the desk. He dragged you back, prying your knees apart for better access before settling in between your legs. Sinking in, you couldn’t breathe.

He was right. You needed to hold on. With a sharp cry one hand came up around his shoulders digging into the leather at his back while the other slammed down onto the desk as a brace. Needing to be closer you locked your legs around his waist.

Insanity. This must be what insanity felt like, and not the doctor’s brand. This was pure, carnal, mind blowing insanity.

One of his hands wedged beneath your back and the desk, dipping into the wound, creating a gloriously painful pressure as he pulled you up into his thrusts. You felt like you were splitting at the seams and drowning all at once. Logically your brain supplied it had to do with the dire state of your wounds, but you weren’t being logical right now.

His hand moved down to rub at your clit and you felt yourself break, hips jolting into his. Stomach tightening, toes curling, you were so close, bouncing back, grinding hard into his thumb.

“Frank, s _hit_ , fuck Frank,” you panted like a mantra.

Everything was tight and hot. Your chest, your throat, your muscles that clung to Frank’s rocking body, your core. The coil wrung tighter, so close to springing apart.

Frank’s hair was slicked with sweat and you couldn’t hold back the urge to push it out of his face. His eyes flicked to yours, full of lust and bright with energy. You couldn’t look away.

“I know,” he grunted. “Move with me, babe.”

That was it. His goddamn voice of all things. You came apart--release rushing through and you convulsed, holding on to Frank as if he were your anchor. And in a way he was.

“Oh, hell,” Frank moaned, burying his face into the crook of your neck. His hand rose from your hip up your side to the arm not currently slung over his neck. Frank guided your hand into his, palm sliding against yours.

Hips stuttering with powerful thrusts, he sunk in deep as his own release flooded inside. Your walls fluttered around him, greedily taking him in. Unwilling to part from him, or unable to as your muscles were wound tighter than expected you both lay pressed together, sweaty and flushed. The quickened rise and fall of your chests in tandem.

The post coital bliss gives Frank this sheen, of course it’s really his sweat, but there’s this warmth behind his eyes as he stares into yours, and you know you aren’t making it up. Slowly he pulled out and you both hissed once he was free.

Between your thighs is aching and raw and every muscle in your body is exhausted and noodle like. Little tremors shake through your thighs and Frank, gently stroking a finger along the smooth inner skin, sends electricity right through you.

“This desk is so uncomfortable, but I can’t move,” you bemoaned.

Frank’s chuckle warmed your gut. He put himself back into his pants then helped your boneless legs back into yours. A little more forceful than expected he tugged you up and you fell into his chest, head swimming.

“That’s a lot of blood,” he noted, staring down at the desk which looked like a murder scene.

“I wonder why,” you panted. Moving made the injuries apparent again. The crushing burn spreading through your ribs and the indomitable pressure of your splitting spine are a horrible cocktail.

“You’re gonna bleed out,” Frank said.

“No, shit.”

You stood there dazed for a moment rolling your shoulders with soft hisses. This time when Frank’s fingers went to your back it wasn’t to cause further distress to the wound, rather he began to gently massage the tortured muscle.

A laugh bubbled up your throat. “Think we pissed off the entity?”

The sound that left Frank was somewhere between a laugh and a snort. “I’d say so. Gave it a good show at least. Probably pissed off your friends.”

Dropping your head to his chest you groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“You should tell your friends. Maybe one of them can give Myers a blowjob and mellow him out.”

You reared back in shock. “No way. Wait--you can talk to the other killers?”

“Of course we can. Did you think we all just fucked off into the woods in solitary confinement?”

You paused. “I never really thought about it before.”

“Course you didn’t. Monsters don’t do anything besides kill.”

You frowned. “That’s not what I meant.”

Frank made a noncommittal sound from the back of his throat.

Wanting to wipe the sour look from his face you stuck a finger through his belt loop and tugged, drawing his attention back your way. “You really think giving Myers a blowjob will chill him out? He’s been bringing in a lot of tombstone’s recently. I hate it.”

Frank pulled you in at the waist. “Only like it when my blade is in your ribs huh?” A lopsided grin spread across his face.

“Sure, if that’s what makes you feel better when you go off...wherever the hell you go after a trial.”

“You’re the one who said make it realistic,” he shrugged. “If you get the others on board then we won’t have to pretend.”

“You’ll just make me bleed when you need to get hard then?”

“Pretty much,” he grinned.

“Unbelievable.” You tried to look disgusted, but when Frank’s hands dropped to your ass to squeeze you couldn’t help the laugh that came out. “Alright where’s the hatch? My vision is getting dark.”

You had ignored the signs for long enough, trying to win more time with Frank--more time with him smiling. But the blood loss was too much and without sex to occupy your brain you became acutely aware of how cold you were, how slick your clothes were, and how incredibly empty and nauseous you were.

“Dunno. Let’s look.”

Without the adrenaline of a trial to keep you hyper focused it became apparent that walking would be a bit of a struggle. Frank’s deep rumbling chuckle hit you right in the chest and then he grabbed your hand toting you along down the hall.

“Come on, I only stabbed you like 4 times,” he said. “Keep walking.”

You glared up at him to which he laughed again. “How bout you hand me your knife and we see how _you_ do getting cut open?”

“You don’t have it in you.”

“Try me.”

A new emotion flitted across his face, surprise maybe, and you weren’t sure why.

“What are you thinking about?”

“That you’re beautiful,” he answered. There went your heart, skittering out your chest, cheeks aflame. “And that you look really good on my dick.” And your heart shriveled right up.

You kicked his shin, hard, though he seemed mostly unbothered by it. The sound of the hatch made you both pivot into a room and sure enough there it was, leaking black smoke in the middle of the room.

You pulled away, stepping up to the hatch. “Till next time?”

Full of surprises, Frank twirled you back into him for the most chaste kiss you two had ever shared. For some reason the simplicity of all things lit a fire inside. Your fingers curled into his jacket trying to pull him in closer, make the moment last longer. A sinking feeling in your gut and a sudden wave of dizziness had you pulling back with a disappointed groan. _Fuck these injuries._

“Try not to suck Myers dick while I’m gone,” he said, taking a step back so you had room.

“Maybe not Myers, but what about Joey?” you teased.

“Absolutely not,” Frank said. “He already likes you far too much. Actually Susie and Julie do too. The fuck did you do? Have sex with all of us to get us on your good side?”

“Not everything is about sex, Frank.” You peered into the darkness, finding that it was creeping up along the corners of your vision. You really had to go. “We can be friends.”

“If only that were true,” he muttered, so quiet you almost didn’t catch it. “Get out of here before you die. How pathetic would that be to die on the hatch?”

You flushed, having had that happen in the past. “See ya,” you said.

“Bye, babe.”

You dove into the darkness with the last lingering image of Frank touching his lips burned into your memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard one. No clue why, but I really had to revisit and rewrite this a few times until I was mostly happy with it. I'll probably read this back later and go, wow, should have rewritten that, lol.
> 
> But here you guys go! I hope you've enjoyed this wild ride. Let me know if you had a good time.
> 
> Ps: if there are any mistakes I promise I will get to them soon. I feel like I've looked at this for too long and may still be missing a few.


End file.
